Just The Girl
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: She was bittersweet, but it made her more fun and unpredictable. She was a puzzle piece, cryptic and frustrating, but intriguing. she was too much for him to handle. And he loved it. Based loosely on Just the Girl by Click Five. percabeth AU oneshot.


ladies and gentelman, I have done the unthinkable. I have written this one shot in 10 minutes, editing and all. I just hope it's good. Please review and tell me. And yes, I will update most of my stories tomorrow or the next day.

As the bell rung, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked down the crowded hallway. To my left, there was a poor freshman sitting quietly in the trash can. To my right, there was a lovely bunch of girls traumatizing a boy. Wait, that's not a boy. That's Nico. And he's praying for me to help him. But I won't go to anywhere _near _those pack of demons after the last time.

Yep. Just another typical college day.

Yeah, I thought college would be different too, but apparently we were both wrong. It's like a more dangerous version of high school, now that it' s actually legal for most to smoke and drink.

As I walked farther down to the calmer sections of the campus park, I sighed. The smell of saltwater and nature always got to me. It felt like…home.

I slipped my backpack off of my shoulder and slid down the bark of the tree, enjoying the cool air the shadows gave on this sinfully hot day. Okay, it sounds overdramatic, but in kindergarten terms, it was super hot, and I really wanted to get some cool air.

_numtqua yshiphc orf mimedsu. _"Aghhh!" I cried out in frustration. I really had no patience for this. Curse my dyslexia and ADHD. Just try again, Percy. (Care to try to figure it out?)

"munquat phicsy-blahh." I took a deep breath and flipped to page 1. Just skip the title, Percy, Just skip the title.

So I was attempting to read this book. I really don't know which subject it was, but it's okay. I can guess from all these equal signs that it has something to do with math, and that was enough to motivate me to stop working and start letting my mind wander off to the irrelevant things, like why that peregrine falcon is limping, or why the Hades a peregrine falcon is even in New York.

"How do I even know what a Peregrine Falcon is?" I wondered out loud.

"Can you shut up? Some of us came here to read." I heard someone hiss behind me.

I turned around and I took a deep breath.

The girl was about 5' 8'', with an athletic build, tan skin, honey blonde hair, and startling grey eyes. It was Annabeth Chase, my "enemy", a.k.a. my crush.

I stared at the lush field of grass standing proudly before me, and after a period of time, I gained enough confidence to think of some sarcastic remark.

"Well if you wanted the environment around you to be quiet, you should have walked your ass up twenty feet to the library." I said without looking up from the ground. I could practically sense her shock. Her thoughts probably went a little like this. "_How did he of all people think of that?"_

"I loathe you, you know that?" Annabeth said while smacking my head with her hand.

"And I loathe you too, but doesn't this sound like an all too predictable line from a certain movie concerning Anne Hathaway and Chris Pine?" Hah. Again, I had shocked Annabeth with my witty remarks.

Annabeth widened her eyes and looked away, but I could tell she was hiding a smile.

"Shut up or I'll make you." She said in a firm tone. It was a preschool threat, really, but from the look on her face, I could tell you didn't want to try her.

Now don't ask me why, but the more she hated me, the more I liked her. It was like I couldn't hate her no matter what she did.

Her attitude was rude and disrespectful, but it was strangely amusing and terrifying to watch her anger rise.

"So…care to have lunch with me tomorrow?" I blurted out. Damn it, Percy. Not the best thing to say right about now.

Annabeth pursed her lips, slapped me across the face, then slowly, but surely, started to smile.

"Pick me up at 12:30, Percy." She ran off to the library, and this time she didn't try to hide the smirk she was forming on her lips.

I walked back to my dorm, dazed from my numb cheek and the fact that I had a date with Annabeth Chase.

She slapped me, yet I can't help but feel more attracted to her.

She was bittersweet, but it made her more fun and unpredictable.

She was a puzzle piece, cryptic and frustrating, but at the same time, intriguing.

She was too much for me to handle.

And I loved it.

So the "book" Percy was reading was called "Quantum Physics for Dummies." The certain movie was Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement. Chris Pine and Anne kiss at the end of the "I loathe you" fight and they fall into a fountain...yeah. And I LOVE the song Just the girl, Some other loosely based songfics will be of some of my favorite songs. AND I will now add songs of the week to my author's notes and profile. And I might pm you the songs for fun.


End file.
